


All In The Families

by puckity



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Interrupted Blowjobs, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious!Seungri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckity/pseuds/puckity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung is angry. TOP is confused. And Hyori has a lot of chocolate popcorn and no one to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In The Families

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for LJ user mnol_heart's TOP/Daesung/Hyori prompt.
> 
> Self-beta'd.
> 
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](http://puckity.tumblr.com/).

**Hyori** message to **Daesung**

_010-xxxx-xxxx 7/4 6:29 p.m._

Tonight. Me. My favorite dongsaeng. All the downloaded eps of ‘Boys Over Flowers’.  
Jun Pyo is waiting…keke ♥

 **Seunghyun** message to **Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/4 6:56 p.m._

hey i’m stopping by the rental mart you wanna watch a movie tonight?  
you better claim the couch before magnae gets to it

 **Seunghyun** message to **Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/4 7:09 p.m._

OMG THEY HAVE MAMMA MIA ARE YOU IN??

 **Seunghyun** message to **Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/4 7:17 p.m._

dae????

 **Hyori** message to **Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/4 7:32 p.m._

What flavor popcorn do you want? Your choices are butter, cheese, caramel, chocolate, regular, or lite. Lite tastes like cardboard, so don’t choose it.

 **Hyori** message to **Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/4 7:45 p.m._

I’m getting chocolate. :-P

 **Seunghyun** message to **Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/4 8:02 p.m._

i got rec. i know horror movies scare you but we can cuddle^^

 **Hyori** message to **Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/4 8:21 p.m._

Where are you?

 **Seunghyun** message to **Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/4 8:29 p.m._

home now watching the movie…all alone…T_T

 **Hyori** message to **Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/4 9:20 p.m._

You’d better be dead. Because if you are blowing Noona off I’m going to kill you. ><

 **Seunghyun** message to **Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/4 10:53 p.m._

um i’m going to bed now. seriously daesung where are you?

\---

Daesung scanned the last message from his hyung. His thumb hovered—only for a second—before pressing firmly down on ‘Delete’.

\---

It all started about two weeks ago.

Actually, it all really started eight months ago. With a kiss. With _that_ kiss. The kiss that the management had elbowed into the performance, saying it would add an “intrigue factor”. The kiss that Seunghyun hadn’t wanted to practice, and Hyori had teased him about. The kiss that Seungri had argued—with admirable persuasiveness—should be his since he was the latest breakout from the group and any publicity stunts should really rally behind him. Jiyong had pinched him and Youngbae had ruffled his hair and Daesung had laughed and everything was fine.

Then it happened and nothing was fine anymore.

Seunghyun didn’t want to talk about it, said he didn’t see what the big deal was. He avoided Seungri’s pleading eyes and prying questions, deferring with an embarrassed eye roll. It was really only hot for a week or so. A week of gossip and speculations and proper denials that only fanned the tabloid flames. But then it was old news and someone else was kissing or fighting or getting married or breaking up. It didn’t matter anymore.

Except to Daesung. It would always matter to him.

Hyori jabbed him in the ribs between _Family_ takes, asking him why he was being such a Lucy Longface lately. He shrugged and idly stirred the simmering sauce. She said he’d better cheer up or they were going to lose ratings. Then she asked him when Seunghyun was coming on the show. The spoon clattered against the metal frying pan.

It had crept up on him like a chilled breeze that suddenly ghosted across the back of his neck. He watched them suspiciously out of the corners of his eyes, noting what they said and how they said it. Every time Hyori giggled on her phone two octaves too high. Every time Seunghyun got a text message and abruptly left the room. Every time they dismissed the kiss like it meant nothing, Daesung knew. He knew and he resented it. And slowly, he began resenting them too.

He resented having to smile like an oblivious idiot at their little jokes. When Hyori scolded Jaesuk. When Seunghyun irritated Youngbae. He resented having to always answer reporters’ questions for them—vaguely, with a hint of innuendo. Most of all, he resented the way he looked at them now. The way he felt about them. They were no longer his favorite hyung and noona, the people who (outside of his real family) he cared about most in the world. They were traitors and he wasn’t even sure why.

Daesung didn’t resent that. He hated it.

Then two weeks ago (seventeen days ago, to be exact), what he had been waiting for—expecting—for months finally happened. He was in the kitchen reheating leftovers and Seunghyun was going out.

“See you later. I’m meeting Hyori-noona.” The thick knot in Daesung’s stomach churned.

“Really?” He didn’t turn around, and forced the words out calmly. “What’re you two doing?”

“Oh, you know,” Daesung could hear Seunghyun fumbling with his shoes. “Just hanging out. Bye.” The door opened and closed with a two-toned beep.

Daesung stood there, his entire body heavy and swaying. He was suddenly very tired. The microwave dinged. The food got cold again. The phone rang. But Daesung didn’t move.

**\---**

**Hyori** message to **Seunghyun**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/5 9:12 a.m._

Did you think any more about what we talked about? It’d be _hot_.

 **Seunghyun** reply to **Hyori**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/5 10:05 a.m._

sorry i was in the shower. yeah i thought about it and i think i really wanna do it, but i’m still worried about management. i’ve got this image that the family wants me to promote…

 **Hyori** reply to **Seunghyun**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/5 10:09 a.m._

Trust me, PR will be able to spin this good. Has your noona ever steered you wrong? keke

 **Seunghyun** reply to **Hyori**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/5 10:20 a.m._

yeah…i know

 **Hyori** reply to **Seunghyun**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/5 10:24 a.m._

Aw, what’s making TOP sad today?

 **Seunghyun** reply to **Hyori**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/5 10:28 a.m._

i’m not sad just…i don’t know? frustrated. i think dae’s avoiding me.

 **Hyori** reply to **Seunghyun**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/5 10:31 a.m._

KANG DAESUNG! That little princess better have a damn good explanation for skipping out on our Jun Pyo date last night! ><

 **Seunghyun** reply to **Hyori**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/5 10:40 a.m._

i tried to message him last night too but i never got a reply. i think he was asleep in his room all night and then he left before breakfast today. shit i don’t know what’s going on with him. it’s like we haven’t really talked for weeks. T_T

 **Hyori** reply to **Seunghyun**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/5 10:43 a.m._

Well what are you going to do about that, Choi Seunghyun?

 **Seunghyun** reply to **Hyori**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/5 11:11 a.m._

you’re right noona. okay i’ll do it.

 **Hyori** reply to **Seunghyun**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/5 9:12 a.m._

You better. You’ve been moaning about it for long enough.

And when you finish, punch him in the shoulder for me. Hard.^^

\---

Daesung stood outside the hostel door attempting to juggle his gym bag, his keys, the mail, and a little bag from the pastry shop across the street. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten that caramel-drizzled, super flaky, tangerine-filled tart but it had been calling to him from its perch in the storefront window. His extra-long workout hadn’t helped diffuse any of his anger so he’d figured he might as well give the opposite approach a try. But now even his coveted tart was turning against him.

“Urgh!” He finally forced the key into the lock and wrenched the door open. He wondered fleetingly when maintenance was going to send someone to fix their keypad. Just wanting to retreat back to the room he and Seungri (who’d been nervously sleeping in Jiyong’s room lately) shared, Daesung walked past the common room without a glance. No one was scheduled to be home for a while.

“I didn’t see you this morning.” At the unexpected voice Daesung jumped, shrieked, and dropped his various items. Letters and a few catalogues scattered across the floor. Seunghyun reached down from his seat on the couch and scooped up a flyer for a new roasted pork place that had opened nearby.

“Yeah,” Daesung made a show of picking up his stuff so he wouldn’t have to look at Seunghyun. “I wanted to get in some more training time.”

“And last night,” Seunghyun played with the edges of the flyer. “I messaged you a bunch of times but you never replied.”

“I went to bed early.” Daesung dropped the mail—and his tart—onto the kitchen table.

Seunghyun hesitated for a moment. “I was worried.”

It was purposely soft, probably not meant to be heard. But Seunghyun heard it anyway. A rough scoff, as Daesung headed towards the bedrooms. Seunghyun’s left hand balled into a fist.

“Look, what’s your problem Daesung?” Down the hallway Daesung stopped but didn’t turn around. “You’ve been in a mood for—shit, it feels like months. If something’s bothering you, you should talk to us. Don’t just keep it knotted up inside.” At the mention of knots Daesung’s stomach clenched painfully.

“I’m fine.” His response echoed pitifully off the hallway walls.

“Bullshit.” Daesung heard the leather squeak and knew Seunghyun had gotten up. “If you’re fine then turn around and say it to my face.”

Daesung plastered on his grin, stepped into that smiling angel, and spun around. He glared into Seunghyun’s sharp eyes.

“Hyung, I’m fine.” For a second he thought he saw something painful float across Seunghyun’s face.

“Hyori-noona’s worried too.” Seunghyun tossed it out like an afterthought. Daesung’s answer was clipped.

“Well, I’m sure you can comfort her.” Daesung sometimes forgot how fast Seunghyun could be. Fingers darted forward and tightened around his arm before he gotten even a step away.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Seunghyun’s mouth barely moved, his low voice came out in a menacing hush.

Daesung made a half-hearted attempt to get out of the vice-grip. “Let go of me.”

“What—you think Hyori and I are _together_?” The words, when Seunghyun said them, sounded like a cruel joke.

“I don’t care.” Daesung tried to pull away harder this time but Seunghyun was already dragging him back into the common room.

“What kind of a friend do you think I am?” Seunghyun wasn’t facing him, but Daesung could still see the wounded look in his eyes. Rage suddenly sliced through him at the thought of Seunghyun thinking he was the victim here.

“The kind of friend who stabs his supposed ‘best friend’ in the back!” The vengeance in his voice hit the back of Seunghyun’s head like a bag of bricks and left Daesung panting. Slowly, Seunghyun turned back towards him.

“How,” he leaned in close, his face and voice carefully masked. “How did I stab you in the back?”

Daesung drew himself up to his tallest height and uttered one word with deadly finality. “Hyori.” He suddenly found himself flung back against the wall, with Seunghyun’s finger jabbing his chest accusingly.

“I didn’t do anything with Hyori!”

“You kissed her!” It was out now, eight months of it. Bursts of shock and confusion broke over Seunghyun.

“ _What?_ You mean _that_ is what this is all about?” Seunghyun’s voice strained almost comedically with exasperation. “Some stupid publicity stunt like a year ago! Seriously, Daesung?” Daesung resented feeling like this was all some dumb non-issue.

“It was more than that and you know it! Why else do you still call her and message her? Why did you go out with her eighteen days ago?”

“That was—“ Seunghyun stopped guiltily, then shook his head. “It’s nothing like that! We’re just friends! No, we’re just noona and dongsaeng! Nothing else, I swear to God.” Daesung scoffed again, this time right in Seunghyun’s face.

“Fuck, I can’t believe you would even think that I’d steal Hyori-noona from you like that.” Seunghyun added quietly, “I know what she means to you.”

“You didn’t steal Hyori-noona— _she_ stole _you_!” It came out like he’d known it was coming, like he’d planned it. But the minute he said it Daesung felt his stomach unknot and thud to the bottom of his feet. The small space between them crackled with a vague awareness. Daesung shifted uncomfortably.

“I mean,” Daesung’s voice was much quieter now. “You both betrayed me and—” A smash of lips and breath and frustration cut off his tiny voice. His head cracked back against the wall with the force of the kiss. It wasn’t gentle or romantic and Daesung resented that a little too. Then he realized that Seunghyun was _kissing him_ and it was angry and desperate and hungry like Seunghyun had been starving and Daesung began to wonder if maybe he’d been starving too.

Just as quickly as he pushed forward, Seunghyun pulled back. They’d both forgotten to breathe and now their chests were rising and falling disjointedly. Daesung turned his face away.

“What are you doing?” His voice shook faintly, sounding weaker than he wanted to.

The answer came back as a whisper, hot against his skin. “Showing you who I belong to.” A tongue ran over the shell of Daesung’s ear and teeth nipped at his lobe. He screwed his eyes shut and bit down hard on his tongue to keep from admitting any pleasure. Still, the hairs on his arms prickled.

Sloppy, tentative kisses were littered along Daesung’s jaw and down his neck. His head rolled forward, cradling against Seunghyun’s cheek. Long fingers brushed the fringe of his hair before winding possessively in it. Seunghyun dragged his hot tongue from Daesung’s collarbone to his jaw line, an erratic pulse beating beneath its trail. Finally a sound escaped Daesung’s throat, a shaky sort of whine. Seunghyun grinned against him.

This was the moment to stop, to retain his dignity. This was the moment, Daesung knew, to prove that he had self-control and common sense and that—above all—he wasn’t easy. A few kisses couldn’t breakdown his willpower, couldn’t make him forgive and forget.

But Daesung was easy, at least with Seunghyun. He was weak and jealous and stupid and suddenly the last eight months made sense. And it was okay because maybe, at least with him, Seunghyun was easy too.

Daesung pulled down the zipper on Seunghyun’s hoodie and split his clothing open. There was still a T-shirt underneath, because Seunghyun never wore just one layer, but access was significantly easier now. Momentarily distracted, Seunghyun helped by shrugging the hoodie off entirely. With his face buried against Seunghyun’s shoulder, Daesung’s hands crept under his final layer. He felt Seunghyun tense at the touch of his fingertips. He ignored it and sunk his fingers into the soft skin clearly less toned than his own chest and stomach. He scraped his nails up Seunghyun’s stomach and then down his back; his hyung winced against him. Digging his fingernails into Seunghyun’s shoulder blades with his left hand, Daesung let his right hand casually slip to the waistband of Seunghyun’s pants—and lower.

Touching Seunghyun’s stomach and back, Daesung could control himself. He’d done it before in perfectly normal situations and even once without Seunghyun’s shirt(s) on. But he’d never touched Seunghyun’s ass before—except for the occasional accidental bumps or brushes—and he found that once that smooth, hot skin was underneath his palm control became a joke that fell ridiculously flat. Daesung squeezed and rubbed that ass, trapped tightly beneath the fabric, and realized there was still too much space between their bodies. He frantically pulled Seunghyun towards him until there was contact everywhere.

Both of them jumped as their hips crashed together and confirmed any lingering doubts. Daesung knew _he_ was hard—he had been since that first lick from Seunghyun—and it was a relief to know he wasn’t the only one. Seunghyun didn’t seem to feel the same relief, and he thrust his hips impatiently. Daesung pinched his ass.

“Fuck, Dae!” Seunghyun’s throat was dry. He yanked out a hair in retaliation. Daesung fought the urge to flick him and instead shifted his hands to the front of Seunghyun’s jeans. He fumbled with the overly complicated button fly, deciding that he could be a cocktease another time. After several fruitless seconds Daesung swore under his breath.

“What, are these pants welded shut?” Seunghyun, who hadn’t really been appreciating the increasingly more brutal treatment of his general manly bits area, took this opportunity to reach down and take care of the buttons himself. And even he struggled with the fourth one, which was gratifying for Daesung. With his pants finally open Daesung’s fingers curled around the elastic of Seunghyun’s boxes. He pulled the band then let it snap back against Seunghyun’s stomach.

“Ah!” Seunghyun grunted huskily. Daesung giggled.

“What the fuck are you—uuuh…” Taking advantage of Seunghyun’s momentary distraction, Daesung slipped a hand into the boxers’ front opening and traced along Seunghyun’s _other_ distraction. He only touched it briefly and then wandered away to play with the coarse patch of hair behind it. He ran his fingers through it and thought about how much softer the hair on Seunghyun’s head was. He probably didn’t use conditioner down there.

Daesung had barely touched him, but Seunghyun was already panting. His lips were so close to Daesung’s that he could feel the oxygen pass between them. He wanted Seunghyun to kiss him again but now he couldn’t even get his hyung to look at him. Seunghyun’s bangs fell over his eyes. Frustrated, Daesung grabbed his cock and squeezed roughly.

“Uuh!” Seunghyun bucked against him. That, Daesung thought, was better. He moved his fist slowly up and down, purposely avoiding the head. Seunghyun’s arms tightened around his shoulders but he still didn’t move closer to Daesung’s lips. Deciding that Seunghyun wasn’t getting the hint, Daesung leaned forward and gave him a soft sort of half-kiss. Seunghyun finally looked up, though still evaded Daesung’s gaze. Daesung kissed him again, coordinating it with another cock squeeze.

Seunghyun got the message. He kissed Daesung hard, biting his bottom lip and swallowing the saliva between them. Daesung poked his tongue forward and Seunghyun lapped at it obligingly. In concession Daesung rubbed his thumb over the top of Seunghyun’s cock, spreading its wetness around. Seunghyun moaned but it was muffled in Daesung’s mouth.

Actually, Daesung was surprised by how wet Seunghyun was. He’d only really been using his thumb but now his whole hand was damp. Despite Seunghyun’s whimpering Daesung let go of his cock, moving lower to tug at his balls. Seunghyun licked his cheek frantically, reminding Daesung of an overexcited Boss.

“Dae?” Seunghyun exhaled between hot licks.

“Mm?”

“Please… _for hyung…_ " Seunghyun drew it out in a plea. Daesung’s normally loose-fitting gym shorts constricted painfully. He wrapped his fist around the base of Seunghyun’s cock and pumped. His other hand cupped Seunghyun’s ass selfishly.

Little sounds alarmingly similar to the hype noises he made during their shows came out of the back of Seunghyun’s throat. They were not quite in sync with his thrusting or Daesung’s pumping.

Daesung could feel Seunghyun’s cock twitching erratically. His clawed at Seunghyun’s ass through his jeans and murmured against his sweaty hair.

“Come on, hyung, you’re almost there...”

“Ah—” Seunghyun thrust forward hard and held it, shaking.

“You want it now, hyung?” Daesung pinched the top of his cock and suddenly his hand and the inside of the boxers were covered in warm, sticky spurts.

“Fuck—!” For a few seconds Seunghyun shuddered violently against Daesung’s body. Then his muscles relaxed and he alternated between panting and kissing Daesung’s cheek and the tip of his nose.

Daesung carefully removed his dripping hand from Seunghyun’s boxers and brought it up to his lips. Seunghyun stopped the lazy kisses and pulled back, a confused look on his face. As he watched Daesung slowly, seductively started to lick his hand clean. Seunghyun tried to swallow but only managed to bob his Adam’s apple slightly. With two fingers still in his smirking mouth, Daesung ground his crotch against his hyung’s leg and moaned. Then he closed his eyes, hoping Seunghyun would take the initiative.

“Huh?” When he opened them again he found that—to his significant surprise—Seunghyun was gone. But then he glanced down and saw that that wasn’t entirely accurate.

“Hyung…what are you doing?”

Seunghyun looked up at him, eyes bigger than usual from this angle, sitting on his knees. He blinked then stated coolly, “Payback.” Grabbing hold of the bottom of Daesung’s gym shorts he hastily pulled them down. Daesung yelped as his cock slapped back against his stomach.

“Hyung! That really—” The words garbled and died in his throat, replaced by one thought repeating. His cock was in Seunghyun’s mouth.

If he were judging based on all the blowjob stories he’d heard in the boys’ locker room growing up (or in the band’s changing rooms now), Daesung would have to say he was disappointed. Seunghyun wasn’t doing any of the warm-up stuff he was supposed to, like licking up the underside or tonguing the head. All he was doing was sucking, with a little bit of bobbing thrown in for good measure.

His hyung—the one who made him act like a crazy fool, the one who made his fingertips tingle and toes squirm—that hyung was sucking him now. Somehow he didn’t give a damn about correct technique. Just watching him made Daesung want to come. He hunched his shoulders and listened to Seunghyun’s slurps.

“Ah…hyung—!” He was so close. He resisted the urge to grab Seunghyun’s head and finish it.

Suddenly he froze. The sound of keypad tones came from the front door, slicing into the heavy atmosphere that filled the room. Seunghyun heard it too and tried to say something, briefly forgetting what was still in his mouth. The vibrations caught both of them off-guard and Daesung desperately pressed his lips shut and came hard in Seunghyun’s surprised mouth—even as the person on the other side of the door swore at the jamming lock and tried to enter the code again.

\---

“Worthless piece of crap security system,” Seungri grumbled bitterly to himself after finally getting into the apartment. He tried the keypad three times before finally relenting and digging out his set of keys. Noticing scattered pillows, mail on the counter, and a discarded gym bag Seungri called out and wondered why—if people were home—they hadn’t let him in.

“Hyungs?” No answer. He called louder this time. “It’s Seungri!”

“Okay!” Daesung’s reply came from behind the closed door at the end of the hall.

“Daesung-hyung? Why didn’t you let me in?” Seungri shuffled through the mail, hoping for a stray fan letter.

“Um…sorry! I didn’t hear you!” Seungri dropped the mail back on the table. No fan letter—but there was an uneaten pastry in a crumbled bag. He surreptitiously shoved it into his coat pocket.

“Hyung, why are you in Seunghyun-hyung’s room?” Seungri walked down the hallway and tried the doorknob. It was locked, so he knocked instead. He could have sworn he heard more than one voice on the other side. “Who’s in there with you?”

“Seunghyun-hyung, obviously!” Daesung sounded a little panicky and Seungri wondered if he was doing something in Hyung’s room that he wasn’t supposed to, like messing with Seunghyun’s computer. “He just—needed my help with something! We’re kind of busy now, so could we talk later?” Seungri raised his eyebrows skeptically.

“It’s something tricky, magnae, so we need to concentrate!” Seunghyun’s distinct voice crashed through Seungri’s suspicions. He shrugged his shoulders for no one to see.

“Yeah, sure. I guess.” Relieved that his two awkward hyungs had seemed to finally work out whatever problem was going on between them, Seungri headed towards Jiyong’s room to move his blankets and panda pillow out.

**\---**

**Seunghyun** message to **Hyori**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/6 12:24 a.m._

thanks. :)))))

and btw manager-hyung says he’ll set up a meeting about your duet idea. might want to make it a three-way collab now though.^^

 **Daesung** message to **Hyori**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/6 12:31 a.m._

Noona~! Thank you thank you thank you! ♥

 **Hyori** reply group to **Seunghyun, Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/6 12:47 a.m._

What? Thank you for what? WHAT HAPPENED OMG???

 **Hyori** reply group to **Seunghyun, Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/6 1:05 a.m._

You two bitches better not blow me off again. ><

 **Hyori** reply group to **Seunghyun, Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/6 1:58 a.m._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:

 **Hyori** reply group to **Seunghyun, Daesung**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/6 2:12 a.m._

That’s it. The next time I see you I’m going to have to kill you both.

 **Auto Reply** to **Hyori**  
 _010-xxxx-xxxx 7/6 2:12 a.m._

Your messages could not be delivered. The customers you are trying to reach are temporarily not receiving messages.


End file.
